This invention relates to certain novel cyclic terpenoid onium salts, their preparation and their uses.
While preparing unsaturated terpene alcohols according to the Kane and Von Genk process (U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,539), it was discovered unexpectedly that terpenoid quaternary ammonium salts subjected to the hydration step of such process were cyclized rather than hydrated when such hydration step was practiced at higher temperatures of above about 80.degree. C. and advantageously above about 100.degree. C. Subsequently, the discovery was broadened to include onium salts selected from quaternary ammonium salts and phosphonium salts. The novel cycloterpenoid onium salts disclosed herein are useful in the synthesis of fragrances and carotenoids, for example. The wide variety of uses for the instant cycloterpenoid onium salts will be delineated further in this application.